


Night-scented

by lacygrey



Series: Just Suppose [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/pseuds/lacygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya reflects on how he got into this mess with Shindou in the first place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-scented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Juxtaposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/102599) by [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon). 



Akira is laying out the stones of an old unfinished game -- black for himself and white for Shindou -- retelling a story.  
  
When he replays any game, Akira always starts to see new meanings in the moves, new possibilities, even though it’s too late to go back and change things.  
  
It’s been a month since Shindou slept with him and thinking of it fills Akira with an ache he daren’t put a name to. Shindou hasn't called, hasn't cracked and turned up on his doorstep in the night again. In fact, Akira hasn't seen Shindou, even in passing, for over two weeks.  
  
He’s at his parent’s place now, taking care of their house and garden while they are away. Sitting outside, he feels a calm he can only find behind these garden walls and, as evening comes, he catches the rising scent of the night jasmine.  
  
The game in front of him is one he played with Shindou over two years ago now. It wasn’t a competition match, or even a public one. It’s not that incredible first game either, but it’s one that haunts him. They’d played it sitting here in this very spot... It’s the game that changed everything.  
  
They’d been alone here that day. His father had been at the salon and his mother visiting a friend. It was a warm summer’s day, just like today, and they’d played outside in the shade of the house.  
  
Akira replays until he reaches the point where there are no more stones to place. It had been Shindou’s move and he’d been taking his time about it, holding a white stone between his fingers and brushing it lightly against his lips as he reflected. How disrespectful...but how thoroughly erotic that was. Shindou had always been doing little things like that: sprawling himself untidily and suggestively, blowing his blond bangs away from his face with a huff of his breath... Akira ignored them, like he did his own desires. For the sake of their Go, he kept himself in check.  
  
So, in spite of the distraction, Akira had the situation on the board thought through and knew what a difficult choice Shindou had before him. There was a formation in the bottom right, just a few inches from Shindou's knee, where a single stone would make several points of territory safe. But then, there was also a very tempting position in the center. It was risky, but a move there could stop black’s advance altogether. He watched Shindou weighing up the possible outcomes, face placid, serious and shining slightly from the heat, but eyes darting around the board like wildfire.  
  
Akira had predicted that Shindou would take the riskier of the moves -- that would be like him -- or that he would find something else again. Akira had been looking for that 'something else again', that thing on the board that Shindou would use to surprise him and turn everything around. He loved how Shindou made him alert to the unpredictable. But Shindou’s move, when it came, was his most unexpected ever.  
  
Shindou had reached toward the middle of the board, the stone poised between his fingers. So he was going for the center! Akira took a stone himself -- he had his response already planned. But Shindou stopped short and pulled back. He dropped the white stone back in the goke and then reached out and brushed his fingers over the back of Akira’s hand. Akira dropped his own stone in shock, but Shindou just ran his fingertips up Akira’s arm to touch his shoulder... neck... cheek. It happened so quickly that Akira was still half wondering about the Go move as Shindou pulled their faces together across the board and kissed him.  
  
The surprise only stilled Akira for an instant before a flood of sensations took over. He hadn't ever so much as dared contemplate that Shindou would want this. How could they do this? It could destroy their rivalry. And yet how could they not do this? In his dreams, kissing Shindou was nothing like this good. Akira reached his hands into Shindou's hair, letting his tongue explore Shindou’s lips and then venture into his mouth. He felt Shindou shiver and then Shindou’s tongue met his own, sending a bolt of desire though his entire body.  
  
This wasn’t something they’d ever hinted at to one another. Over the past few months they’d simply started to see one another more and more often, despite their busy schedules. Now Akira had the chance to show Shindou exactly what he’d been hiding. He smoothed his own hand down Shindou's arm in a movement mirroring Shindou’s ‘opening move’ and took his hand, aiming to pull him up and into the house, towards the bedroom.  
  
Slowly, reluctant to break the kiss for even a second, they rose together and left the goban. Shindou got a hand inside Akira’s untucked shirt and started boldly exploring the skin of his back, smoothing, clawing, owning, without a hint of restraint. Had he been planning this? Akira gave as good as he got. He carded Shindou’s, hair, dragging it back from his face as he kissed him thoroughly and sucked on his tongue until he moaned. Shindou pulled him close till their bodies were flush with one another and he could feel the other boy’s erection against his own, separated only by a few layers of cloth. There was only one way this could end. Shindou certainly wasn’t going to back down, and neither was he.  
  
But then, behind Shindou’s soft begging noises and the pounding of his own heart, came the familiar clang of the garden gate from the other side of the house. Shindou pulled back instantly.  
  
"Your Mom!" he gasped.  
  
They sprang away from each other.  
  
Shindou looked completely dishevelled. Akira had made a great mess of his hair, tangling together the black and the blond. He was blushing deeply, breathing heavily and his eyes were very dark. He was sexier like this than Akira had ever seen him, but Akira stamped on that thought as soon as it surfaced and stared down at the goban, trying to refocus. But the patterns there meant nothing to his lust-addled brain. Akira felt a surge of anger at himself for letting his feelings get the better of him, and then at Shindou for making him have them. He struggled to clear his mind. His mother would know something was wrong. Overwhelmed, he turned and ran into the house. Shindou would just have to cope; after all, it was he who’d started it.  
  
Akira flung himself into the bathroom and locked the door -- only to be faced with the reflection of himself in the mirror opposite.  
  
He looked far worse than Shindou had -- hair like a haystack, clothes askew. If they'd just had sex he doubted he'd look any more like he’d been ravished. But he wasn't going to let himself think about that. He was going to make himself presentable and greet his mother properly. He leaned on the basin and took few deep breaths, silently cursing Shindou. But thinking of Shindou brought back sensations of touching, kissing, and... Akira splashed some cold water on his face and neck, and then set about putting himself in order.  
  
When he returned to the garden, the game was just as they had left it and Shindou was nowhere to be seen. But then Akira heard his voice and his mother’s gentle laugh coming from the other side of the house. Walking towards them he saw Shindou, looking totally at ease. He was touching one of the shrubs and smiling at Akira’s mother, as calm as though nothing had happened. On closer inspection, Akira saw that Shindou’s hair was damp and guessed the koi pond might have something to do with it. But Shindou seemed so collected that he could have fooled anyone.  
  
"Yes, they’re so pretty." his mother was saying to Shindou as Akira approached, "But their real magic is at night – that’s when they release their perfume."  
  
That memory jolts him back to the present. Alone here in the garden, Akira feels the scent of the flowers surrounding him, just as his mother described. But, with a pang he remembers that Shindou has never experienced this. He hasn’t been back here since the day of that game. It wasn’t long after that that Akira got his own apartment -- not essential, but easily justified by its closeness to the institute and salon.  
  
His true reason for wanting his own apartment he told no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/) round 13, February 2012
> 
> This is some backstory I imagined for hostilecrayon's Juxtaposition. On her timeline it is set between parts 3&4 (Shifting and Running). 
> 
> Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is the property of Hota and Obata. This is a non profit making fan fiction.


End file.
